Feelings Forbidden
by SuperTerrenJen
Summary: Ben was only her distraction. Gwens heart truly belonged to... Your going to have to read to find out!


Hi there! I'm SuperTerrenJen, and I LOVE Ben 10! Kevin rules! YAY! Gwen/Kevin 4-eva!

Okay, even though I'm a mega Kevin fan, I felt like writting a fic about a couple I feel is not even looked upon in the fandom. I mean, you can totally see it if you look hard enough!

Okay, I dont own Ben 10 or all that stuff. Man of Action and Cartoon Network does. Lucky peoples...

_**Feelings Forbidden**_

The Tennyson family reunion was loud and full of life, just like it was every year. It had been 4 years since the summer that Ben had found the Omnitrix. By summers end, it had been removed and given to the proper authorites, much to Bens' total disapointment. Gwen smiled at the memories of that summer as she carried her plate of steamed veggies to the picnic table. She was 14 now, and all the boys at her school seemed to notice.

Her red hair had grown past her shoulders. Her 10 year old body had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She setted herself at the end of the table so she could get a good view of the men playing football. It was Ben, Grandpa Max, Uncle Roy and cousin Paul, against The Fighting Tennyson Brothers, Gary, Leroy, Ken and Zane. A good match.

Gwen watched her doofus cousin run and catch a throw from Grandpa. Ben had taken off his shirt so his lean body was exsposed to Gwens watching eyes.

But he wasnt the one she was interested in...

Gwesn eyes grew wide as her grandfather high fived his grandson. Max looked flushed and tired, yet still wanting to play. He noticed Gwen looking at him, so he smiled an innocent smile at her. This made Gwen blush and look away.

Ever since that summer 4 years ago, she knew she was in love with her grandfather. She tried long and hard to drive the thought from her mind, even going so far as to make herself belive that it was Ben she truly loved. But the more Max stayed by her side, the more he risked his life to protect her while Ben fought, the more Gwens feelings grew.

Gwen finished up her food and went for a walk, wanting to put some distance between her and the object of her desire.

That night, Gwen lay half awake in the guest room of Maxs house. She and several other family members decided to stay the night and go home in the morining. Gwen turned over and faced the door way. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door squeaking as it was slowly being opened. Gwen cracked her eyes open slightly, getting just the faint outline of someone entering the room.

The man sat on the edge of the bed, his weight making the matress sink under him. Gwen could feel his hand touch her hip, and slowly make it's way up her body untill he came to her face. He caressed her cheek softly, making Gwen moan. He pulled his hand back, thinking he had woken her. Gwen curesed herself. The man put his hand back on her face, and Gwen tried to keep herself from flushing.

Her body was responding in was she had never felt before. Her insides felt warm and liquid, just from the way her dream lover touched her body. She felt his weight shift to hover over her, then she felt his lips on hers, kissing her gently. Gwen opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of her grandfathers worn but handsome face. Max Tennyson opened his eyes and saw that Gwen was looking right at him. Horrified, he jumped off the bed, a sheen of sweet on his face.

"Oh my god, Gwen..."Was all he could say. He suddenly felt like scum for letting his lust for his grand-daughter get the better of him. Gwen moved to take Maxs hand, but Max turned away and went to leave. Gwen lept off the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Max stopped and felt his breathe catch in his throught.

'Grandpa... Max." Gwen said. "Dont leave, please. I love you." Max took her hands in his, holding them tight.

"Gwen... we cant... what would the family think?"

"Let them think what they want! I love you. I have since I was 10. Please, say that you love me too."

Max turned to face his grand daughter. She wasnt the little girl she was 4 years ago. She had grown and matured into a young woman. A very beautiful young woman. Before he knew it, they were kissing. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck as Max lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Setting her down, Max crawled over her and felt her young body. He grasped her pert breasts, rubbing them untill her nipples grew hard.

Gwen moaned, letting her true love make love to her. Max slowly pulled her panties off her and began to lick her secret place. The feeling of Maxs tongue made Gwen gasp and moan. Max continued to work her untill he felt the beginings of her orgasm. He stopped suddenly, making Gwen whine. Max silenced her with a kiss.

Max pulled his pajama pants off and pushed his hard shaft into Gwens body. Gwens mouth hung open from the pleasure of the contact and the pain off having her virginity broken. Max stopped, letting her get used to the feeling. Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in further. Max moaned from feeling himself in her tight body, so warm and hot.

Ahh... Gwen... I love you...' Max rasped out between breathes. They kissed hard, letting eachother know how much they cared for oneanother. Gwen held onto Max tightly as both of them lost themselves in a powerfull orgasm. Max feel to the side of Gwen, who curled up against his warm body. Gwen kissed Max playfully.

"What are we gonna tell the family?" Gwen asked. Max just shrugged.

"Let them find out on their own. All we need is eachother." Max cuddled his grand daughter turned lover. Gwen smiled as she felt herself fall asleep.

Max held her close, needing to feel her next to him as he slept. For the first time in years, he felt complete.

Ta Da! I hope yoy liked it!

Even though I bet I'm the only one who could think that Grandpa Max and Gwen would ever get together. I mean, after all the times he saved her in the show, even I would fall for him. But since I love Kevin, maybe not.

Please gimme a review! Support M/G!


End file.
